


I'm Falling (Towards You)

by EeveeJoshie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel!Junhui, Fallin' Flower!au, Fated Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic Powers, Magical Being!Wonwoo, angel!jeonghan, magical beings, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeJoshie/pseuds/EeveeJoshie
Summary: "Jeon Wonwoo was born with magical powers that could make any flower bloom just by the mere touch of his finger. He is also able to manipulate some of Nature’s elements, such as water and air. His ethereal appearance could stun anyone; all were in awe of his beauty. He was known as Nature’s best friend.However, there was one being out there, who was so envious of Wonwoo’s existence that he cursed him for eternity. Wonwoo was locked away in a place where his powers did not seem to work. Day by day Wonwoo got weaker and weaker because he was not able to use his powers. Wonwoo thought that would be the end of his existence.Wen Junhui was an angel guarding over Wonwoo. Seeing in how much misery Wonwoo was, pained Junhui’s heart. One of the rare days that Junhui spent his time in the library, he came across a book he had never seen before. Being the ever-curious angel that he is, Junhui decided to leaf through the book. That is until a certain chapter caught his curious eyes. It was a way to free Wonwoo from his misery. But of course, everything comes with a cost. Junhui took it upon himself to free his beloved Wonwoo from his misery, even if it means that he has to suffer in the end."
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	I'm Falling (Towards You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ Thank you in advance for taking time of your day to read this.   
> This is my first time writing a fantasy based fanfic, so a lot of things might be inaccurate (but then again this is based on my imagination where everything is possible)   
> I hope you'll enjoy reading this. Happy reading!
> 
> *Disclaimer: English is not my first language, so you might come across (a lot of) errors/mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!~

Jeon Wonwoo was born with magical powers that could make any flower bloom just by the mere touch of his finger, so obviously spring was his favourite season. He is also able to manipulate some of Nature’s elements, such as water and air. His ethereal appearance could stun anyone; all were in awe of his beauty. He was known as Nature’s best friend.

However, there was one being out there, who was so envious of Wonwoo’s existence that he cursed him for eternity. Wonwoo was locked away in a place where his powers did not seem to work. Day by day Wonwoo got weaker and weaker because he was not able to use his powers. Wonwoo thought that would be the end of his existence.

Wen Junhui was an angel guarding over Wonwoo. Seeing in how much misery Wonwoo was, pained Junhui’s heart. One of the rare days that Junhui spent his time in the library, he came across a book he had never seen before. Being the ever-curious angel that he is, Junhui decided to leaf through the book. That is until a certain chapter caught his curious eyes. It was a way to free Wonwoo from his misery. But of course, everything comes with a cost. Junhui took it upon himself to free his beloved Wonwoo from his misery, even if it means that he has to suffer in the end.

Another day means more suffering for Wonwoo. It has been almost six years since he was casted far away, in a place where his powers had no use. Almost six years since the flowers have stopped blooming, six years since the trees have looked ever so dull. It pains Wonwoo to see the world so void of the colours it once possessed.

It all happened when he turned 18. Never did Wonwoo think it would be the very last day he could ever use the magical powers he was gifted by Nature. Wonwoo sat by one of the big windows, spacing out and feeling sorry for what he saw. He was locked away in a big castle that was locked from all sides. Though the castle had a lot of fun things Wonwoo could busy himself with, it prevented him from doing the one thing he loved.

In one of the rooms of the castle was an enchanted mirror, where Wonwoo could see the leaves falling from the trees and flowers withering one by one. Wonwoo hated that room. Absolutely despised it. He always wondered how someone could be as cruel as the one who cursed him and tied him to this place.

There was one room, though. Wonwoo loved that one. It was one where Wonwoo felt like he could still use his magical gift. Just in a more mundane way. Using coloured papers, Wonwoo turned the room into a garden of flowers. Some hanging from the ceiling, others pasted on the wall. Each day Wonwoo would make seven new flowers for his garden. This was the only way Wonwoo could still feel like himself.

Each night at exactly 12 o’clock, Wonwoo would find himself in his least favourite room of the castle. Even though he refuses to go there each time, at midnight he could not win over the force that pulled him to that room. At this time the room would be lit up and look heavenly for a while, until Wonwoo lays his eyes on the enchanted mirror in the middle of the room. As if possessed Wonwoo would walk to the mirror each time and stand right in front of it. Instead of seeing his reflection in the mirror, all Wonwoo could see was a cherry blossom tree. Those were his favourite trees and Wonwoo is slowly starting to hate it, because the tree he sees at midnight every night is not one of beauty to Wonwoo, despite how beautiful it is. This is the tree of his Life. The one he was introduced to six years ago. Back then, he admired the tree for its beauty, but slowly he started realizing that the flowers and leaves would be falling down one by one. Confused at first, Wonwoo did not know that it meant he was slowly withering away with the tree. So now, Wonwoo hated that tree, with every beat of his heart.

Junhui was reading away in the library, something the angel very rarely did. That is when he heard it, the silent cries of a particular someone. It must be midnight for him, Junhui thought. Each time the clock strikes 12 at night for Wonwoo, Junhui would suffer a bit. It started six years ago, when Junhui was suddenly startled by hearing someone cry but not being able to see who it was. Ever since that day, Junhui’s heart broke bit by bit by hearing that pained cry. It was not until he was gifted an enchanted mirror, did Junhui knew who those cries belonged to. He found out it was Wonwoo, the ethereal being, gifted with magical powers. Junhui always wondered why he cried when he had such an incredible gift. Being the nosy and curious angel he is, he was able to find out that poor Wonwoo had been casted away in a place that prevented him from using his beautiful powers. Junhui upon finding out the truth was furious and vowed to do whatever it takes to free _his angel_ from his misery. Junhui could not understand how someone could do something like that to someone as sweet and caring as Wonwoo.

Junhui has been studying this particular chapter of a book he stumbled upon for quite some time now. The chapter held the antidote of the spell that tied Wonwoo to the castle he now resides in. Junhui has already figured it out by now, but he keeps rereading the chapter in hopes that it somehow gives him courage to ask for permission. In order to free Wonwoo, Junhui has to go down and has to be locked inside the castle together with Wonwoo. Junhui knows he has vowed to do whatever it takes to free Wonwoo, but a missing angel calls for many problems and Junhui is not ready to face those consequences. At this point Junhui is just skipping words since he already knows the entire chapter by heart. He sighs and stands up from he was seated for who knows how long and decides now is the time. It is now or never. He was going to ask for permission. He has to do this. _For his flower._

After getting permission to free Wonwoo, Junhui finds himself in a room similar to the one that Wonwoo despises. Then he hears the words that were said to him: _“You have been granted permission to free Jeon Wonwoo, but we will not promise that whatever happens to you afterwards will be pleasant. This is all your doing, so you have to be prepared for whatever happens after you free Wonwoo. And you know exactly what will happen, Wen Junhui.”_ Junhui sighs as he stares at his reflection in the mirror. “For Wonwoo.” Junhui touches the mirror with his palm, closes his eyes and walks straight into it. When he opens his eyes again, he finds himself in the room Wonwoo hates. He slowly walks out of the room and in a hallway. He slowly takes in his surroundings and wonders how someone could bare living in a place like this. He starts following the hallway. Then he comes across the room Wonwoo loves, and there was Wonwoo with his back facing Junhui making his sixth flower of the day. Junhui cannot keep his smile away, seeing Wonwoo like that surrounded by the colourful paper flowers he has made. Junhui feels a pang in his heart when he realizes that Wonwoo is not using his powers to make the flowers bloom, but uses colourful paper instead.

“Ahem.” Junhui says and startles Wonwoo beyond everything. Wonwoo turns around and sees Junhui standing in the doorway. Wonwoo gets up from his chair and takes a few steps back. “W-who are y-you?” Wonwoo stutters as he takes in the sight in front of him.

Junhui stood frozen in front of Wonwoo. He has seen Wonwoo through his enchanted mirror that he was gifted, but seeing Wonwoo with his own eyes is something else. Junhui has heard the tales of Wonwoo’s breath-taking appearance, but experiencing it himself is something Junhui thought he would never be able to do. Seeing Wonwoo made Junhui shortly forget that Wonwoo had no idea who he was. Snapping out of his daze, Junhui took a deep breath. “I’m Junhui and you are Wonwoo? Am I correct?” Junhui smiled. Wonwoo’s eyes widened upon hearing the other’s words. “H-how do you know me?” Wonwoo’s breath was gradually quickening and Junhui could sense that the other was starting to grow anxious. Junhui held his hands in front of him and began. “Before you attack me with anything, know that I mean no harm. I am not here to hurt you.” Wonwoo could not say a word and stood frozen. Junhui just smiled.

That night was the first time in six years that Wonwoo was able to sleep peacefully even as the clock struck 12.

When Wonwoo woke up in the morning, the sun was already up. Wonwoo quickly stood up and ran towards his least favourite room in the castle. There in the room he found Junhui sitting by the window that led natural light into the room. The sun accentuated all of Junhui’s admirable features making him look almost angelic. Wonwoo caught himself staring at the Junhui and quickly snapped himself out of it. Junhui turned around, saw Wonwoo standing by the door, and smiled. “Did you sleep well, flower?” The nickname made Wonwoo’s face turn slightly crimson.

Wonwoo looked around the room to see if there was something out of the ordinary. Besides the other being who magically appeared in the castle the day before. The mirror was still in the middle of the room. Nothing weird that caught his eye. He slowly made his way towards Junhui, but before Wonwoo could say anything Junhui spoke up. “Wondering why you could sleep through the entire night?” Junhui smiled at him. “How did you know what I wanted to ask? Well, I was not going to ask in that way, but how?” Wonwoo looked confused. Junhui chuckled. “I guess my presence is starting to make a change.” Wonwoo remained confused. “What do you mean?” Junhui ruffled Wonwoo’s hair and smiled. “It’s nothing for you to worry about, flower.” Just like the day before, Wonwoo stood frozen. Then he made his way to the mirror. He stood in front of it. Instead of seeing the usual cherry blossom tree of his Life, he could not see anything, not even his own reflection. “You will not see anything unless the clock strikes 12 at midnight.” He hears Junhui say. Without looking at Junhui, he asked. “How did you know about the mirror? Who are you?” Junhui ponders for a second and eventually answers. “Consider me your knight with angelic features.” Wonwoo turns to look at Junhui. “What is that supposed to mean? And how did you even get in here?” Junhui sheepishly smiles and avoids Wonwoo’s gaze.

Wonwoo decides to drop the matter for the time being as it seems that Junhui was not going to say a single a thing.

During the day, the two found themselves doing things of their own. Wonwoo was currently in his favourite room making his flowers. And Junhui… well he was just being Junhui. He had been wandering around the castle and now he was in wat seemed like a library. He remembers this room, because besides the room that Wonwoo has turned into his own personal garden, this room was close second favourite room. That is all because Wonwoo loves to read. Before he was casted away, Wonwoo would read about flowers most of the time, stocking up as much information about them as he possibly could. Junhui also remembers that somewhere on these shelves there is a vacant spot. Wonwoo has always wondered what was once in that spot, but Junhui knows exactly what is supposed to be there.

Before Junhui knew it, the sun was already setting, painting the sky in a mix of blue and a pink with a slight pinch of orangey. Wonwoo had already made his way to his room with a book in hand. Junhui decided to accompany him and walked over to the room Wonwoo was in. He walked into the room, sitting on a chair that was next to the bed. “What you reading there, flower?” Wonwoo glared at the other. “I thought you knew my name. Quit calling me flower.” Junhui chuckled. “Okay, I am sorry Wonwoo, but you did not answer my question.” Wonwoo looked at the book in his hands. “I am not sure; I have never seen this book before.” Junhui also looked at the book. “Oh.” Then the realization hit him. _What is that book doing here?_ Junhui reached for the book in Wonwoo’s hands and yanked it out if his grasp. “Hey! That is not very nice.” Wonwoo glared at the person who just took his precious book from him. “You are not supposed to read this.” Junhui said anxiously. “What? Why not? Is it some kind of secret book or something?” Junhui quickly nodded holding the book to his chest then bolted out of the room.

Junhui does not remember bringing the book with him. He clearly remembers leaving the book behind when he walked through the mirror. Then he again he had his eyes closed, but did not carry anything with him besides his mirror of course. _How in the world did this book end up in Wonwoo’s hands?_

That night when the clock struck 12, Junhui was whom an invisible force pulled into the room with the mirror. However, Junhui did not see a cherry blossom tree like Wonwoo would have. Instead, he saw Jeonghan, who also happens to be an angel.

_Jeonghan smiled at him. “Look at you! My precious Junnie being so brave.” Junhui rolled his eyes. Surely the other was up to no good Junhui just knew it. “Did you like my little present for you?” Junhui was confused. “Present? What present?” Jeonghan laughed his evil laugh, despite being an angel. “The book, Junhui. Did you get it?” Junhui gasped after hearing the words leaving Jeonghan’s lips. “It was you?!” Jeonghan smiled. “Of course, darling. Who else would be so kind to send you your favourite book?” “Are you crazy, Jeonghan?! Wonwoo is not supposed to see what is in that book!” Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. You will thank me later. I have to go now. Bye bye, darling and good luck.” Just as he appeared, that is how he disappeared again._

Junhui went to sit on the chair by the window and stared at the night sky. He expected to see the sky filled with stars; instead, it was dull with not a single star in sight. He wondered if the same sky he saw was the one Wonwoo had to stare at every night. His heart broke a little at the thought.

Jeonghan’s words suddenly ran through his mind. _You will thank me later._ Junhui wondered what the other meant by that. He looked outside the window and saw a shooting star. That is odd, Junhui thought. Then something caught his attention. He turned to look towards the door and saw a light, but then it disappeared. Junhui slowly got up and made his way towards the door. It appeared again in front of him, which made him stumble backwards a bit. The light disappeared then appeared again further away from him as if telling Junhui to follow it, so he followed it. It led him in front of a door that seemed locked. He tried looking for a key, but with no luck. Junhui turned around to walk back to the room he was previously in, but the light appeared right in front of his startling him. It was as it was telling him to turn back around and face the door.

“Okay, okay.” Junhui turned back around. “What is it? What do you want me to do?” He looked at the door and finally placed his palm on it. Much to his surprise, the door opened as if it was never locked in the first place. Junhui was pretty sure that Wonwoo had no idea this room existed. If he did, this would be his absolute favourite room. Even though Junhui wanted to show Wonwoo this room, he decided to keep it hidden from Wonwoo a bit longer.

The sun was slowly but surely showing its presence and Wonwoo awoke from yet another undisturbed sleep. He wondered if it had to do with Junhui’s presence in the castle. For the past 2 nights, Wonwoo was able to sleep without having to wake up at 12 o’clock midnight. And it has been 2 nights since Junhui became his only other companion in the castle. Wonwoo rose to his feet and walked out of his bedroom in search for the mysterious being that is now apparently living with him. Today is the day that Wonwoo will demand the answers to his questions.

Just like the day before, he found Junhui in the room he hated most. He walked over to him. “I want answers.” Wonwoo demanded. Junhui simply smiled. “Good morning to you too, Wonwoo.” Wonwoo gave the other a serious look. “What are you exactly?”

“Me? I’m an angel.”

Wonwoo did not look convinced. “An angel?”

“Well, a guardian angel, to be exact. _Your guardian angel, Wonwoo._ ”

“What? Guardian angel? They exist?”

Junhui chuckled. “For someone who has magical powers I would at least expect you to know that angels existed.”

“Okay, but if you are an angel what are you doing here? How did you even get in here? Did you like fly in here or something?”

Junhui started laughing after hearing Wonwoo’s words. “You are adorable, Jeon Wonwoo. I came through that mirror.” Junhui pointed to the mirror that was in the middle of the room. “And to answer your question as to what I am doing here…” Junhui stood up. “As your guardian angel, I am here to free you.”

Wonwoo scoffed. “Free me? And how do you expect to do that? I am stuck in here forever, Junhui and so are you since you decided it was a good idea to walk through the mirror. You are stuck here forever or at least until I die. Therefore, if you can walk through that mirror again and go back to wherever you came from, I would suggest you do just that. It is not doing you any good staying here.” Since Wonwoo got the answers he wanted for now, he turned around and was about to walk out until Junhui’s words stopped him dead in his tracks.

“What if I told there is a way for you to get out of here?”

Wonwoo slowly turned around facing Junhui again. “What did you just say?” Junhui smiled. “You heard me, Wonwoo. There is a way for you to get out of here.”

Junhui was currently accompanying Wonwoo in his favourite room. The latter was on his fourth flower for the day. Junhui kept staring at Wonwoo with a loving gaze that started to annoy Wonwoo at some point. Instead of starting on his fifth flower, he looked at Junhui. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Wonwoo questioned the other. Junhui smiled his angelic smile. “I just find it funny.” Wonwoo gave the other a confused look. “What is funny to you?” Junhui gestured to the room they were in, and then pointed to him and Wonwoo. “This. Everything. I find it funny how we met each other like this in this lifetime.”

“How were we supposed to meet each other then?”

Junhui admired Wonwoo’s features before answering his question. “I forgot you did not know about our story.”

“What story? We literally just met each other a couple days ago.”

Junhui giggled. “I know. However, that is not all I know. You see, flower, our story has been written long ago.”

Wonwoo threw a crumpled piece of paper at Junhui. “I thought I told you to stop calling me flower.”

Junhui had just enough time to dodge it. “Okay, I am sorry, do not attack me.”

“What about our story?” Wonwoo could not help his curiosity.

“Our story? It is our fate to meet each other. In every lifetime that we both get. However, the way we meet and what our relationship will be is not always the same. Sometimes we meet and become lovers. Other times we do not have good impressions of each other and we turn out to be enemies.”

“But you are an angel now.”

“I have already lived my last lifetime on earth. This is what is written for me. As for you Wonwoo, this life you are living now is your last lifetime.”

“What do you mean? Do I become an angel like you? I mean that is what happens right, after we are…” Wonwoo looks at Junhui who gives him a sad smile in return.

“I am afraid it is not the same for you. This is who you will be… forever.”

“I am sorry I am confused. What do you mean forever?”

“It means that you are immortal, Wonwoo. You will always be this ethereal, magical being that you are.”

Wonwoo scoffed. “Magical… I cannot even use my powers. But… immortal? How?”

“That was written for you, Wonwoo. Your immortality kicked in when you turned 18.”

“Wait… 18? That is the age I was-“

“Casted away.” Junhui finished his sentence for him.

Wonwoo stared at Junhui astonished. “How did you know all of this?”

“I cannot tell you how I know all of this, but there is one thing that you should know. Our eventual fate was for us to be together as lovers. You would be my eternal flower that I will always guard over as your angel. But I guess it did not work out the way it was supposed to.”

Wonwoo hesitated for a bit, but decided to ask Junhui in the end. He turned to look the other in the eyes. “What about the tree?” Junhui was confused for a bit, but then he remembered the cherry blossom tree Wonwoo has been seeing for six years at midnight. “Ah, the tree. Well, it does sort of have a connection with your lifeline.”

“What happens when the last leaf and the last flower fall from the tree? Will I die?”

Junhui avoided Wonwoo’s eyes and looked at the ground instead. “That tree is a part of you, Wonwoo. It feels what you feel. It was meant to torture you, making you think that when the tree dies you will die with it.” Junhui reached up ruffle Wonwoo’s hair. “You do not have to worry that it will get that far. I will make sure it will not get that far.” Junhui gave Wonwoo one of his sweet smiles. “That is what I am here for, flower.”

_There it was again, that nickname,_ Wonwoo thought. He looked down and smiled to himself. He has secretly come to like that nickname, but he will not admit that to Junhui. 

When Wonwoo went to sleep that night, he dreamt a dream so vivid he remembered everything in detail the next morning.

**_“Wonu! Where have you been? I have been waiting here for ages!” I was suddenly engulfed in a bear hug by… my boyfriend? When he let go of me, I could finally see his face. Junhui? He kissed my cheeks and I could feel them heating up. Was I really dreaming? This feels all too real. “I missed you.” He smiled his signature smile at me. Wow, he is so beautiful. I looked around me. Where was I? This does not look the castle._ **

**_I blinked once and I suddenly found myself in what looked like a flower garden, filled with all my favourite flowers. Where is this place? I looked in front of me and there I saw him standing looking at me with the sweetest smile ever. Junhui._ **

**_Then it all happened so fast. He walked up to me and he kissed me. It felt different. Why does this feel so real?_ **

**_“I love you, flower. I always have and I always will. Even if one day you have no memory of me, I will still love you with all my heart.” He caressed my cheek so gently, as if I was fragile and could break under his touch any second. I saw a tear escape his eye. Then he took a step back and disappeared as if he was never there in the first place._ **

**_“Junhui!”_ **

****

“Junhui!” Wonwoo woke up startled. Upon hearing his name, Junhui walked over to Wonwoo’s bedroom and went to sit on the edge of Wonwoo’s bed. “Are you okay, Wonwoo?” Wonwoo did not even answer Junhui and immediately engulfed him in a hug. “Junhui, you are still here.” Wonwoo’s actions made Junhui smile and his heart swell a little. He patted the Wonwoo’s back in reassurance. “Yes, I am. What happened?” Wonwoo again did not answer any of Junhui’s questions and kept his hold on the other firm. Suddenly, Junhui heard sniffles coming from Wonwoo. “Flower? What’s the matter? Are you okay?” Wonwoo let go of the angel and quickly wiped his tears before looking at him. Then it was as if a train of memory hit him and everything came flooding back in Wonwoo’s memory.

He looked at the angel with more tears streaming down his face. “Why did you not tell me everything?” Junhui could not look in Wonwoo’s eyes and stared at his blanket instead. “Junhui? Why did you not tell me that we met before? And I mean this life that we are living right now. I loved you and you left me.” Junhui knew that he was going to feel guilty if we were to say the very words he was thinking of in that moment, but he still said it. “I was not the one who left, Wonwoo. You did.” Wonwoo looked at him in disbelief and then hugged him again. “Then why did I see you disappear in my dream?” Now it was Junhui’s turn to start tearing up. _Because that has yet to happen,_ Junhui thought.

That day the two of them stayed in Wonwoo’s room with Junhui explaining everything he knew.

_The two of them met when they were both very young. Wonwoo was playing in his mother’s garden when he saw a white butterfly fly around. He followed it, but in the end, he lost it. Instead of a white butterfly, he saw a boy who seemed to be around his age. He slowly approached the other and soon found out his name was Junhui and that the latter was an angel. At first Wonwoo did not believe him, but Junhui was able to convince him._

_They spent most of their childhood years together. Even when Wonwoo never told his mother about the boy he met in her garden, she already knew._

As Junhui told Wonwoo all he remembered, the memories all became clearer for Wonwoo. Then he remembered the last day he saw Junhui. It was his 18th birthday.

“You were there, weren’t you?” Wonwoo questioned and Junhui simply nodded. “If you knew you could walk through that mirror all along, why did you wait so long?” Junhui looked at his hands. “Because I was being punished in my way.”

“Punished? But why?”

“Because I failed to protect you that day. I was supposed to guard you and keep you safe.”

Wonwoo reached for Junhui’s hands and held them in his. “But we are together now, aren’t we? You said we could get out of here. Maybe we can still have our happily ever after.” Junhui gave Wonwoo a sad smile. “Why? Aren’t you happy we finally get to be together like we are supposed to? Like we both want to?” Wonwoo tried cheering the other up, but his words only made Junhui’s heart shatter in a million pieces.

Junhui avoided Wonwoo for days. The angel kept ignoring him. Junhui was hiding away in the room with the mirror when he remembered Jeonghan’s words. The other angel had talked to him a couple nights after Wonwoo’s vivid dream.

_“You cannot avoid him forever, Junhui. Remember what you went there for. You wanted to set him free, right. You do not have much time left. Do what you have to do. You said that he is your flower and you would do anything for him. Even if you would end up suffering. You do not have much time left, Junhui. It is now or never.”_

Junhui quickly blinked the tears away. _Jeonghan is right;_ _I have to set my flower free. Now or never._ He got up and made his way to Wonwoo who was in his favourite room in the castle.

“Wonwoo, there is something I have to show you.”

Wonwoo followed Junhui who lead him to the door the light had brought him to one night. “Junhui? What are we doing here?” Junhui turned around to face Wonwoo. “There is something you have to see that is in there.” Junhui pointed to the door. “That door is locked, Junhui.” Junhui smiled at him then proceeded to place his palm on the door. The door then opened up all by itself. Wonwoo could not believe his eyes.

In there was the same flower garden that he had seen in his dreams. Then he remembered what happened in his dreams and he could not help the tears forming in his eyes. He turned to face Junhui and saw that the latter had tears forming in his eyes too. 

“In those six years that you were locked away from the outside world, I vowed to myself that I would do anything to set you free. Even if it were the last thing, I would ever do. I am really sorry, Wonwoo, that I did not protect you and help you when you needed me the most. It is partly my fault you are in here.”

“Junhui, what are you talking about?”

“I told you there is a way for you to get out of here. But it comes with a cost.” A tear rolled down Junhui’s cheek.

“What is that cost?”

“Our love for each other is so strong that when we are apart it can affect the one who knows about it.”

“W-what do you mean, Junhui?”

“It means that when you get out of here, you will have no memory of me at all. And since I will be only one to know of our love, it will affect me.”

“Then I do not want to get out of here! Why would I want to hurt you? Just so I can be free? We can stay here together.” Wonwoo was letting his tears freely roll down his cheeks.

“I am sorry, flower. It does not work that way. It was my decision to come here and I have to do what I came here for.”

“Junhui…please…” Wonwoo looked at Junhui. “Don’t do this.”

_Then it all happened so fast. Junhui walked up to Wonwoo and kissed him. It felt different to Wonwoo._

_“I love you, flower. I always have and I always will. Even if one day you have no memory of me, I will still love you with all my heart.” Junhui caressed Wonwoo’s cheeks so gently, as if Wonwoo was fragile and could break under his touch any second. Then Junhui took a step back and disappeared as if he was never there in the first place._

_“Junhui!”_

Wonwoo fell to his knees sobbing. _I cannot forget him! I have to remember him!_ Those were the only thoughts going around Wonwoo’s head. He looked up from where he was kneeling on the ground and saw flower petals raining down on him. One petal fell next to him. He grabbed the petal and held it tightly in his hands. “I cannot forget him! Please…” The last thing Wonwoo remembered was seeing a bright light before everything else went dark.

It had been 4 years since Wonwoo escaped the castle, but he had no memory as to how he got out. He remembered waking up under a cherry blossom tree with a flower petal held tightly in his hand. He knew that petal meant something, but he could not make out exactly what.

It was his 28th birthday and even though he does not age, he still liked to celebrate his birthday in silence. Each year, since he was somehow set free, Wonwoo would celebrate his birthday under the cherry blossom tree, surrounded by tons of flowers all smiling at him as if to thank him for existing. But Wonwoo knew deep in his heart that something was missing. This year too, Wonwoo celebrated his birthday under the same tree. He looked at the flower petal that was delicately lying on the palm of his hand and wondered why he felt so empty on a day he was supposed to be happy. Suddenly a gust of wind blew away the flower petal before Wonwoo could make a fist and keep it safe. “No…” He looked at the flower petal flying away only to fall in the palm of someone he knew was the person to fill the empty space in his heart.

“Flower.”

Wonwoo smiled.

“Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it until the end, Thank You So Much!~  
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please don't be afraid to let me know what you think of this.


End file.
